A Rose in Time
by countingtheshadows
Summary: Rose is in shock, as she wakes up in 2005 on the day she meets her Doctor. This is a chance to change everything, to make sure so many innocent lives are saved. The question is though, how did she get there?


Groggily Rose turned to hit her alarm clock, still yawning. What in the world had she done last night to deserve such a headache? The moment the question rang through her mind she shot up, her mind racing. The last thing she remembered was shouting. Shouting, and darkness, and a bright golden light.

Frantically Rose stood, looking around as her bright pink room stared back at her. How had she gotten back home? No matter, there were more important things at hand. Like saving the Doctor from whatever mess they'd both gotten into.

Before Rose had the chance to go anywhere though, her mum was in the doorway. "Nice to see you up at a decent hour. But for gods sake, get dressed! Unless you feel like going to work in your pajamas."

_Work? _Rose hadn't had a job since….since Hendrik's. Had she somehow forgotten having a job? Or….But that wasn't possible. Not even for her.

"Mum," she asked, trying and failing to sound casual. "What's the date again?"

"Oh for gods sake Rose. I told you not to go drinking last night. It's March 26, 2005. Now get dressed!"

Rose somehow managed to stammer out an agreement as her mum left, staring at the place she'd vacated. It was 2005. She'd gone back in time. Which wouldn't be all that new for her except all this was wrong. She should be with the Doctor. There should be another Rose here, doing all the stuff she'd done that day.

She blinked, sitting up straighter. March 26th. This was the day she met her Doctor. He could explain this. But…no. He'd told her once that crossing into someones personal timestream was extremely dangerous. Too many spoilers and she'd change the timeline so much that she'd cease to exist. She'd have to be careful.

Sighing, she stood, shakily pulling on an outfit. She wasn't sure how she'd manage to get through the day like this. All shaky, and confused, not to mention hiding the biggest secret of her life.

Rose did somehow manage to get through it though. She'd faked her way through a lunch with Mickey at the fountain and here she was, about to close up shop. She'd forgotten how pathetic Mickey had been at the time. No self confidence at all really.

She walked up to the door and accepted the lottery money before turning to face the lift. Was she just supposed to walk down there without a weapon, completely unarmed against the living plastic? What if her coming back had somehow changed the timeline to the point where this wasn't where she met the Doctor anymore?

Unable to get rid of her paranoia she grabbed a nearby metal bar that had broken off a sales rack earlier today. It wouldn't do much, but it made her feel a little better. Sighing, she walked into the lift, preparing herself for the mannequins she was about to face.

"Wilson?" Obviously, Wilson wasn't going to answer her. If she remembered correctly, Wilson had been killed by the living plastic. She couldn't afford to change too much though, so she continued to call out like an idiot until the door slammed shut behind her.

_There we go. _She backed up slowly as the mannequins came towards her, her grip on the pipe tightening with every step. The Doctor should've been here by now. He was supposed to grab her hand and whisper _run. _Instead, she was in a corner, about to be killed by the living plastic of all things. Rather disappointing really.

She was about to hit the mannequin closest to her with the pipe when she felt a rough, warm hand grab hers. "_Run."_

There it was. She grinned, following her Doctor into the lift. Unable to help herself she let her eyes roam over the man in front of her. She loved her current Doctor, with his suits and his manic voice. But there was no denying that she'd missed this Doctor, with his ears, and his leather jacket, and his lack of hair.

"Have something to say do we?"

Right. "Who are you? And who were they?" Rose did her best to inject some kind of panic into her voice. She couldn't seem too well prepared now could she?

"Living plastic." Before anymore could be explained the lift doors opened and they were running again. "What's your name?"

She hadn't expected that question to hurt so much. She knew so much about the man in front of her, yet he was clueless about her.

"Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Rose Tyler. Run for your life!"


End file.
